A Ninfa e a Cachoeira
by Alyoshafdk
Summary: Bella está sendo espionada num momento bastante “inconveniente”. E ainda existe um gnomo e uma ex-amiga deplorável. Edward&Bella/Todos são humanos - Classificação M.
1. Notas Iniciais

**Título:** "A Ninfa e a Cachoeira"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "The Nymph and the Waterfall"

**Autor:** Pastiche Pen

**Tradução:** Yêrma e Miss Bee

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella está sendo espionada num momento bastante "inconveniente". E ainda existe um gnomo e uma ex-amiga deplorável.

**_Data de Estréia: 17° de Outubro_**

___________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight, nem The Nymph and the Waterfall me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4694385/1/The_Nymph_and_the_Waterfall

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1712471/Pastiche_Pen

___________________________________________

**Nota da Autora**

Muito bem, você clicou em minha história... Agora, imaginem Alice perseguindo Bella com um enorme vibrador, enquanto Edward se esconde debaixo do sofá.

Um-hum. Esse é o tipo de humor com o qual você está prestes a estragar sua mente.

Resumindo, uma série de eventos divertidos brincava em meu cérebro, portanto resolvi começar a escrever.

___________________________________________

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Significado de Ninfa:_

1. Na mitologia greco-romana, divindade dos rios, dos bosques e florestas e dos campos.  
2. Fig. Mulher nova e formosa.  
3. Anat. Pequeno lábio da vulva. (**Dicionário Aurélio**)


	2. Prólogo

**Título:** "A Ninfa e a Cachoeira"

**Fanfiction Original (em Inglês):** "The Nymph and the Waterfall"

**Autor:** Pastiche Pen

**Tradução:** Yêrma

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Sexo; todos os personagens são humanos.

**Censura:** "M" – 18 anos.

**SINOPSE:** Bella está sendo espionada num momento bastante "inconveniente". E ainda existe um gnomo e uma ex-amiga deplorável.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Twilight, nem The Nymph and the Waterfall me pertencem.

**Fic original (em inglês): **.net/s/4694385/1/The_Nymph_and_the_Waterfall

**Perfil do autor original da fic: **.net/u/1712471/Pastiche_Pen

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prólogo**

_**Em Como Eu Fracasso em Explicar-me Adequadamente**_

Imagino que isso aconteça com a maioria das garotas.

Um belo dia, você está andando alegremente em sua bicicleta, ou galopando por aí em um cavalo ou, melhor ainda, você apenas se escanchou na almofada do sofá – e uma surpresa eclode de dentro de você; e ela surge lá embaixo. Nos primeiros segundos, você teme ter se machucado. Você deseja abandonar o seu próprio corpo, como desejaria se tivesse sofrido um choque elétrico, ou sentisse um inseto nojento caminhar por sua perna. Mas então, você percebe que, definitivamente, aquela estranha sensação não é de dor. É incrível – é como decifrar um código secreto secular. Você começa a entender que as _regiões ao sul do seu corpo,_ também podem ser regiões de prazer e coisas assim. Então, é, enfim, bem...

_Seja honesta, Bella. _

Divago* porque me sinto acanhada, pois isso aconteceu comigo também.

Esse é o relato de como eu, Bella Swan, desenvolvi minha obsessão por uma cachoeira – a cachoeira que mudou a minha vida; a cachoeira que me ajudou a descobrir a mim mesma; e o mais importante de tudo, a cachoeira que me apresentou _ele_.

É minha fábula sobre mortificação, vadias estúpidas, pintura corporal em uma guerreira indígena falsa, excentricidades de homens das cavernas, um anjo; e claro, a cachoeira.

Por isso, sejam bonzinhos e tenham paciência comigo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Divagar** - Discorrer/falar sem nexo; desvairar; desvariar.


End file.
